parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max and Rex Rescue Rangers (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers'' planned to be made by DinosaurKingRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Fat Cat - Himself * Mepps - Himself * Snout - Himself * Wart - Himself * Mole - Himself * Professor Nimnul - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) Episodes: # Piratsy Under the Seas # Catteries Not Included # Rex Beside Himself # Goofy the Wonder Dog # Out to Launch # Kiwi's Big Adventure # Adventures in Kidsitting # Pound of the Baskervilles # Risky Beesnus # Three Men and a Joey # The Carpetsnaggers # Bearing Up Baby # Parental Discretion Retired Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Himself Snout.jpg|Snout as Himself Wart (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Wart as Himself Mole-0.jpg|Mole as Himself Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Professor Nimnul Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Buzz Ligthyear as Jolly Roger Booster Munchapper in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Booster as Ar'vey Commander Nebula in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Commander Nebula as Young Ned Octopus (Peter Pan).jpg|Octopus as Billy the Squid Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Sergeant Spinelli Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Mandy Edmond.jpg|Edmond as Spunky Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Theodore Seville as DTZ Simon Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Simon Seville as Bric Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville as Brac Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Flash the Wonder Dog Zazu in The Lion King.jpg|Zazu as Conrad Cockatoo Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco as Roger Houston Malina.jpg|Malina as Joy Rider Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove-0.jpg|Kronk as Buzz Airfield Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena as Tammy Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Bonnie as Bink Grace (Pokemon).png|Grace as Mother Squirrel Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Scooby Doo as MacDuff Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Roger McLeach.jpg|McLeach as Lord Howie Dawn's Buneary.jpg|Buneary as Queenie Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Irwina Allen Rourke.jpg|Rourke as Mr. Dumpty Edgar-0.jpg|Edgar as Nog Ozzy-0.jpg|Ozzy as Cruiser Strut-0.jpg|Strut as Bruiser Molly Baker (TV Series).jpg|Molly Baker as Vonda Clutchcoin Baloo in The Jungle Book.jpg|Baloo as Humphrey the Bear Marucho.PNG|Marucho as Jeremy Lizabeth.jpg|Lizabeth as Jeremy's Mom Jack Walker.jpg|Jack Walker as Hubert Lucifer in Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer as Louie the Mountain Lion Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Cheddarhead Charlie Sailor Moon-1.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Camembert Katie Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons